


Do You Want Me To Leave?

by Avenging_corgi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Olli sent Kappy a jerk off video, Rookies fooling around, Unsafe Sex, liberal amounts of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_corgi/pseuds/Avenging_corgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasperi gets traded to the Leafs, he's back in Toronto and missing Olli. William is there and, he's trying to help Kasperi feel better, which leads to more.</p><p>Kasperi was sprawled out on his couch, no practice, no training, no workouts today, he was going to jerk off in the sanctity of his own apartment, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me To Leave?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, if you found this by googling your name or your friend's name, hit the X on the tab, RUN AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN.
> 
> This is inspired by Kappy's tweet about being back in Toronto and wondering where Willie was. I would link it, but he deleted all of his tweets, again.

Kasperi was sprawled out on his couch, no practice, no training, no workouts today, he was going to jerk off in the sanctity of his own apartment, thank you very much. And now that he lived by himself he could do it where he wanted when he wanted. He looked at the screen of his laptop where it sat on the couch beside him, the video of Olli jerking off was playing.

" _Fuck, Kassu, it's not the same with you gone._ " Olli breathed on screen, his hand wrapping tightly around his dick, rubbing his thumb over the head, dragging his foreskin back. Kasperi's dick jerked in his sweats, already painfully hard as he slid his hand under the waistband of his sweats, palming his shaft roughly.

Kasperi moaned quietly as he wiggled out of his sweats, kicking them off, his free hand coming up and pinching his nipple, twisting hard. His dick rested against his hip heavily as he ran his fingers over the underside lightly, teasing himself. On screen Olli's cheeks were as pink as his mouth as he bit into his plush bottom lip. " _God I want to fuck you so bad, Kassu._ " Olli growled, blue eyes dark as he pulled one thick thigh up, exposing himself to the camera.

The hot curl of arousal in Kasperi's stomach shocked him as he wrapped his hand around the length of his dick and stroked himself twice for good measure before reaching for the lube he had stashed under one of the pillows. Just as he grabbed the lube and uncapped it the front door to his apartment opened. He scrambled to pull his sweats back up, hissing when the fleece dragged over the head of his dick roughly.

"Kassu? Did I interrupt something?" William asked, pausing as he saw Kasperi hurrying to get his sweats up. The blond's eyes landed on the laptop screen where Olli Maatta was jerking off. "You want me to leave?" he asked quietly. Kasperi looked at him, green eyes blown nearly black.

"You're hard." Kasperi observed, his hand curling into a fist on his thigh. He tried to ignore the sounds coming from the speakers on his computer, Olli cursing in Finnish and biting back moans. Willie looked down, he was hard in his jeans, "Yeah, you are too." He said, licking his lips as he looked up. Kappy shut his laptop and looked back, biting into his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

"Come over here." Kasperi said, sitting back, not caring if Willie saw how hard he was. He shivered as Willie walked over and sat beside him as Kasperi grabbed the lube and shoved his sweats down, wrapping a lube slick hand around his dick again, swallowing back the moan that was threatening to escape. Willie watched him with dark eyes, "Fuck me?" he asked after a minute.

"Get naked then." Kasperi said breathlessly. Willie yanked his long sleeve shirt off and slid out of his skinny jeans and black briefs. He straddled Kappy's thighs and rubbed their dicks together. Kassu slid his fingers behind Willie's balls, pushing one inside him, hearing the older boy gasp. Willie squirmed, "C'mon Kappy, I can take more than that." He groaned, digging his fingers into Kappy's shoulders.

"Pushy," He replied as he pushed a second finger inside Willie's ass. Willie tightened his grasp on Kappy's wide shoulders, "Right  _fucking there_." Willie pleaded as Kasperi grazed his prostate lightly. Kappy grinned up at him dangerously, "Beg me." He said, looking up at the blond on his lap through his lashes.

William leaned forward and kissed him hard, tongues sliding together as Willie tangled his fingers in Kasperi's curls, rolling his hips back on Kasperi's long fingers as he added a third, stretching him open. Willie shivered and his dick drooled precum onto Kasperi's belly, "Fuck me already." He growled against Kappy's mouth.

Kappy bit into Willie's bottom lip as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube with slick fingers, coating his dick in a liberal amount before lining up and pulling Willie down onto his dick. "Happy now?" He asked as Willie keened, arching and sinking down further onto Kasperi's thick cock.

"Fuck," Willie whimpered, dragging one of his hands down Kasperi's smooth chest, twisting his nipple. Kasperi jerked and gasped out a curse in Finnish, his neck and cheeks red. "Fuck me harder." Willie growled before Kasperi anchored his hands on Willie's hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

"Don't tell me what to do, Nylander." He growled, staring up at him, mouth red and wet looking. Willie rolled his hips, feeling Kappy's dick drag over his prostate over and over relentlessly. 

"Come on, you know you like it." He taunted before Kasperi wrapped a big hand around his dick where it was leaking between them. Kasperi stared up at him with those big green eyes, tongue coming out to lick his lips as he picked up the pace, fucking in and out of his line mate with ease. The slick sound of lube covered skin filled the apartment along with their heaving breaths and Willie's moans as Kasperi continued to fuck against his prostate.

"I'm gonna-" Willie cut off as Kasperi twisted his grasp around the head of his dick, dragging the foreskin out of the way to push the pad of his thumb against the sensitive underside of the crown. Willie cursed and came all over Kasperi's chest and hand with a moan. Kasperi's vision nearly whited out at the tightness around his dick, "Come on, Kassu, come for me." Willie begged, sinking his teeth into Kasperi's shoulder.

Kasperi whimpered out a curse in Finnish, _"Vittu,"_  moaning and coming inside Willie. Willie slumped against Kasperi's chest, both boys breathing hard before Willie moved off of Kasperi's lap to sit beside him on the couch.

"Why haven't we done that before?" Willie asked, turning his head to look at Kasperi.

"I guess we never thought of it before." Kasperi responded, swallowing and sitting up. "I'm hungry, stay for dinner?" He asked as Willie grabbed his jeans off the floor.

"Sure." Willie said, sliding his jeans back on, not bothering with his briefs.


End file.
